Cancel
by Aiko Blue
Summary: Untuk beberapa detik lamanya, Newt sempat berpikir jadi antagonis itu bagus juga.


**.**

 **Maze Runner Trilogy** **James Dashner**

 **.**

 **Cancel**

 **.**

" _Saya mendapat keuntungan berupa kepuasan batin, dan sarana penyaluran ide gila dalam kepala saya atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suara laci terbuka, disusul dengan suara gaduh mengobrak-abrik isi dalam perut laci, selanjutnya laci ditutup kasar. Berlanjut ke laci lainnya, terbuka, terabrik, tertutup. Pindah ke laci lainnya, terbuka, terabrik, tertutup. Berulang, lagi, lagi, dan lagi. Entah sudah berapa bayak laci yang dijajah Minho sepanjang pagi ini. Sepasang manik obsidian terbingkai sabit itu menatap tajam, dengan kedua alis menekuk runcing. Memincing, menyortir benda demi benda yang berserakan dalam laci. Mencari satu benda yang sudah dicarinya selama hampir satu jam. Semua laci telah dijelajah, dan nihil. Minho membuang napas kesal, satu tangannya bergerak mengusap wajahnya kasar.

" _Shuck_!" Umpatan kesal meluncur bebas dari mulut pemuda Asia.

Detik selanjutnya, Minho mengubah daerah penjajahannya menuju pintu-pintu lemari bufet kayu eboni berplitur mengkilap yang berdiri gagah tepat di dekat televisi. Pintu pertama dibuka secara kasar dan terburu-buru, sepasang bola mata itu menelusuri tiap sisi ruang persegi di dalamnya, tidak ada. Berpindah ke pintu-pintu yang lain, tetap tidak ada. Benda itu tidak ada dimana pun.

" _Damn_ _it_!" Minho habis kesabaran. Wajah Asia itu jelas menunjukkan raut kesal, frustasi, marah, bercampur sempurna. Kedua tangannya bergerak mengacak rambut antigravitasinya dengan frustasi. "Di mana benda sialan itu?" Minho bertanya entah pada siapa.

"Minho, kau menghalangi TV-nya." Satu kalimat meluncur dengan nada datar. Minho menoleh, mendapati Newt sedang duduk ganteng tepat di atas sofa putih yang berjarak hanya beberapa meter dari posisinya saat ini. Pemuda pirang itu duduk dengan kedua kaki saling bersilangan, kaki kanan menimpa kaki lainnya. Sebelah lengan membentuk sudut siku-siku dan melingkar di sekitar perutnya. Sementara satu lainnya mencengkram gagang satu mug berisi _white coffee_ yang masih mengepul. Wajah tampan itu terpoles tenang, kelewat datar.

" _Geez_ , Newt. Bisa-bisanya kau duduk santai begitu." Mata sipit menukik tajam menatap si pirang. Newt hanya menanggapinya dengan satu alis sedikit terangkat, melirik Minho singkat, kemudian kembali melanjutkan acara nonton TV-nya.

Jarak antar kedua alis Minho membentuk lekukan gelombang, matanya menyipit menatap Newt. Satu dengus geli sukses keluar. " _Shuck you, babe!_ "

Newt kembali menoleh, menatap Minho tanpa gurat ekpresi. Tenang, seolah ini hari yang sempurna untuk bersantai. "Kau mau kopi, Minho?" Tawarnya kalem.

"Astaga, Newton!" Minho tak bisa menahan untuk tidak menaikkan volume suaranya. Demi Tuhan, dia ini sedang dalam masa kesulitan, dan Newt bisa-biasanya duduk ganteng, lalu menawarinya kopi. Yang benar saja.

" _What_?" Nyaris terdengar tanpa intonasi nuansa introgatif. Karamel bertemu obsidian. Tenang bertemu riak. Purnama bertemu sabit. Newt menyesap minumannya dengan elegan.

Satu helaan napas terdengar, fungsi dimaksudkan untuk menahan emosi sekaligus mengendalikan diri. "Kau baru saja melukaiku." Itu terlalu dramatis, sejujurnya.

"Dan kau baru saja menganggu liburanku." Itu agak kejam, sejujurnya. Newt menggeleng samar, lalu berhenti menatap Minho, kembali fokus pada gambar dalam kotak cahaya bernama televisi.

Sang vokalis berwajah Asia menggerang frustasi, lalu melirik perputaran waktu yang melingkar di tangan kirinya. Dia sudah telat tiga puluh menit lamanya. Fakta itu membuatnya semakin depresi. Seharusnya saat ini dirinya berada dalam sudio, dan berlatih bersama anggota _The Grievers_ tapi sayang seribu sayang, kunci mobilnya mendadak hilang.

"Neeewt.." Minho kembali memanggil sang model dengan nada merengek, wajah terpatri kategori merajuk, persis anak kecil minta balon. Newt berusaha menahan tawanya. Mempertahankan ekspresi datar.

"Apa?"

"Kunci mobil. Kau lihat kunci mobilku?" Minho berusaha sabar, bertanya dengan lembut agar tak mendatangkan masalah baru berupa Newt ngambek, misalnya.

Kepala pirang itu mundur beberapa senti dari posisi semula, kedua alis menukik tajam, mata memincing menatap Minho, bibir membentuk garis horizontal. "Kunci mobil?" Ulangnya.

"Yep, kunci mobilku hilang." Satu tarikan napas panjang diambil. "Aku ada latihan band, dan sudah terlambat setengah jam." Minho benci dengan apa yang dikatakannya.

Reaksi sang model adalah gurat gelombang yang perlahan kembali tenang, alis yang kembali melengkung sempurna, mata yang perlahan menyorot normal, dan selanjutnya wajah tenang kembali mendominasi. "Mungkin kau lupa di mana meletakkannya." Komentar Newt selanjutnya.

Minho menggeleng kuat. "Tidak Newt, aku ingat aku meletakkannya di atas meja ruang tamu kemarin." Nada bicayanya penuh rasa percaya diri. "Tapi pagi ini, kunci itu tiba-tiba menghilang."

"Oh," Ujar Newt tak acuh. Seolah itu bukan masalah besar.

"Newt!" Benar-benar, mana ada kekasih yang santai-santai saja melihat pasangannya kelabakan setengah mati.

"Apa lagi, Min? Aku tidak lihat, oke?" Netra karamel Newt kembali menyorot ke arah layar televisi.

"Argh!" Minho mencacak helaian surai eboninya frustasi.

Newt diam-diam berseringai penuh kemenangan. Untung Minho tak melihatnya. Mata karamel yang biasanya menampilkan kehangatan dan kesan ramah itu kini memantulkan kilat licik. Sebenarnya, bohong jika Newt tidak melihat kunci mobil Minho. Minho benar, kunci mobil itu memang semula berada di meja ruang tamu ―sebelum Newt memindahkannya― benda itu memang ada di sana. Newt menemukannya pagi-pagi sekali, sebelum Minho terbangun dari tidurnya, dengan sengaja mengambil benda sakral itu lalu menyimpannya, atau lebih tepatnya Newt menyembunyikannya.

"Ah!" Minho berteriak tiba-tiba, membuat Newt sedikit tersentak. Pandangan mereka kemudian saling bertemu. Minho tersenyum kecil. "Aku pinjam mobilmu sa―"

"Di bengkel." Sebuah intrupsi datang dari Newt.

"―ja. Sialan!" Sebelah kakinya menendang udara.

Jeda.

Minho menggeleng cepat. "Kalau begitu, motor, motor, motor," Selanjutnya pemuda Asia itu tampak mondar mandir seperti setrika. "Di mana kunci motorku, motor, motor," Mengucapnya bagai mantra.

"Minho," Newt menghela napas. "Kau bilang motormu sedang dipinjam oleh temanmu. Umm, siapa namanya? Winston. _Yeah_ , temanmu yang bernama Winston."

"Oh, _Shank_!" Minho menendang dinding yang bisu tak berdosa.

'Rasakan itu Minho! Siapa suruh mengadakan latihan band seenaknya? Aku sudah sengaja meluangkan waktuku hari ini agar bisa bersamamu, bodoh!'Tentu saja itu hanya diucapkan dalam hati oleh Newt. Dia tidak sebodoh itu untuk mengatakannya secara gamblang dan membongkar sandiwaranya di depan Minho.

Sebenarnya, semula Newt sama sekali tak pernah berpikir bahwa dia akan melakukan tindakan sekonyol ini. Sungguh, dia itu pemuda yang loyal, bermartabat, elegan, dan beretika. Tapi katanya, cinta itu egois. Menurut Newt, Minho jauh lebih egois. Pemuda Asia itu bisa mengambil alih semua kuasa Newt, mengendalikannya dengan benang-benang posesif yang mengikat setiap sendi Newt. Newt tidak ―akan pernah― bisa menolaknya. Namun, Minho mengendalikan kuasa atas dirinya sepenuhnya, tanpa unsur campur tangan Newt sama sekali. Minho selalu bebas. Datang semaunya, pergi sesukanya. Seperti sekarang ini, saat Newt sudah sengaja mengambil hari libur demi Minho, pemuda Asia itu seenaknya membuat janji lewat sambungan telepon ―sesaat sebelum tidur― untuk latihan band seharian. _See?_ Masih berpikir Minho kalah egois dari cinta?

 _Well_ , sesekali menjadi antagonis mungkin tak ada salahnya, batin Newt bangga. Sesekali bersikap egois rasanya tak apa. Lagi pula, Minho akan tetap memegang rekor paling egois sedunia. Jadi, Newt menyembunyikan kunci mobilnya. Agar kekasihnya itu tak bisa pergi keluar untuk main musik bersama bandnya. Sementara mobilnya sendiri kebetulan memang sedang menikmati layanan akibat goresan kecil yang lahir dua hari yang lalu. Newt belum pernah merasa sebahagia ini ketika mobilnya masuk bengkel. Dewi fortuna berpihak padanya, motor Minho pun tak ada di rumah.

Minho memutar otaknya, berpikir keras. Kunci mobilnya hilang, mobil Newt di bengkel, motornya dipinjam Winston. Minta dijemput oleh salah satu personel The Griever sama saja cari mati. Bisa gempar galaksi ini jika sampai ada yang tahu bahwa sang Vokalis ternyata tinggal serumah dengan sang model papan atas berambut pirang. Keluar naik kendaraan umum? Cari mati, bisa habis dicakar fans. Naik taksi? Minho membenci Gubernur tempatnya tinggal, karena pejabat itu seenaknya menciptakan hari tanpa taksi, yang dirayakan satu tahun sekali, yang sialnya bertepatan dengan hari ini.

"Minho, kau menghaliagi TV-nya, _lagi_." Newt sengaja memberi penekanan pada kata lagi. Gerakan selanjutnya adalah kembali menyesap cairan hangat beraroma harum di dalam mugnya dengan elegan.

Minho menoleh menatap Newt. Sorot matanya tampak lelah. Kedua bahu tegapnya turun. Sepertinya pemuda Asia itu sudah benar-benar putus asa. Newt berselebrasi dalam hati, melompat, berteriak,dan tertawa jahat. Untuk beberapa detik lamanya, Newt sempat berpikir jadi antagonis itu bagus juga.

" _Cegiral_ ," Minho menggelengkan kepala lemah, dan pasrah. Disusul dengan gerakan berjalan gontai ke arah Newt. Mengambil posisi duduk tepat disamping si pirang. Menyadandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa. Kepala mendongak menatap langit-langit. " _Cegiral_.." Ulangnya dengan nada yang lebih parau.

" _Damn it_ ," Newt menerjemahkannya dengan santai, satu senyum kecil terkulum manis di bibir tipisnya. Deklarasi kemenangan baru saja berlangsung dari pihak Newt. Keduanya kemudian saling menoleh satu sama lain dalam diam. Newt membuka mulutnya, bersiap untuk bicara. Berpura-pura menenangkan Minho, namun suara dering ponsel Minho sudah lebih dulu mengintrupsi.

Minho memutus kontak mata dengan Newt, lalu merogoh saku celananya, mengeluarkan benda _metalic_ layar datar berwarna hitam. Satu panggilan masuk, dengan nama Gally tertera di sana. Minho menarik napas singkat, lalu membuangnya cepat. Menggeser layar ponselnya, lalu meletakkannya tepat di daun telinga.

"Batalkan." Ujarnya singkat tanpa basa-basi. Mengundang berbagai makian dari sebrang sana. "Tidak usah protes, _shank_! Aku sibuk!" Sarkastis. Tipikal Minho. Minho memutus sambungan telepon secara sepihak. Dan benda _metalic_ hitam itu berakhir dengan tergeletak di atas sofa tepat di samping pahanya.

Jika ini adalah sebuah manga _shoujo_ , maka latar belakang wajah Newt saat ini pastilah bunga-bunga bermekaran ala musim semi. Sungguh, menang dari Minho adalah kebahagiaan yang besar untuknya. Sudah bisa dipastikan, bahwa Minho batal latihan, dan akan berada di rumah bersamanya seharian ini. Soal kunci mobil, Newt akan meletakkannya di tempat semula besok pagi-pagi sekali. Selanjutnya kembali bersandiwara seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Sederhana, cerdas, dan licik.

Satu tangan Minho bergerak mengambil alih mug di tangan Newt. Menyesap cairan manis di dalamnya hingga ludes. Newt hanya mendesis panjang sebagai bentuk ungkapan protes.

Sepasang netra karamel itu menatap Minho tajam.

"Apa?" Tanya Minho enteng, sebelah alisnya terangkat naik. Tangannya bergerak mengembalikan mug milik Newt yang sudah kosong.

"Itu milikku, Minho."

"Aku haus, Newt." Minho mengusap bibirnya yang basah akibat acara minum kopi curian. Setelahnya, Minho bersikap acuh. Beralih menatap layar datar TV di depan mereka, dan Newt tak bisa banyak protes. Mereka berakhir dengan duduk bersebelahan, dan menonton televisi di ruang duduk.

"Membosankan," Celetuk Minho. Kedua mata sipit itu menonton acara televisi tanpa selera. "Berikan remotenya padaku, Newt." Titah enteng.

Satu helaan napas, Newt memberikan apa yang diminta Minho. Membiarkan Minho mengonta-ganti chanel TV dan mencari apa yang benar-benar ingin ditontonnya. Rata-rata setiap chanel yang ada hanya menawarkan kartun atau acara anak-anak lainnya, wajar ini akhir pekan.

" _Geez_ , Minho. Pilih saja satu chanel dan menontonlah dengan tenang." Newt jengah juga lama-lama. Minho terus menganti chanel seperti orang bodoh.

Tombol _off_ ditekan, layar televisi berubah gelap. Kotak cahaya itu tak lagi menampilkan jendela berisi ribuan gambar. Hanya hitam, memantulkan dengan samar bayangan sosok dua pemuda yang duduk berdampingan di sofa. " _Bloody_ _hell_.." Newt memutar leher sembilan puluh derajat, menghadap Minho. Memberi pandangan 'berhentilah bersikap seperti anak kecil' yang dibalas dengan cengiran lugu cenderung bodoh juga tatapan menggelikan.

" _I love you too_." Minho memajukan kepalanya, mendekat ke wajah Newt, memberikan pemuda pirang itu satu kecupan ringan di pipi kanannya. Singkat sekali. Selanjutnya pemuda Asia itu hanya mengamati perubahan wajah Newt yang tampak terkejut. Cengiran Minho makin melebar, matanya semakin menyipit dan tersembunyi. Kekesalannya sudah meluap entah kemana.

Minho meraih satu pergelangan tangan sang model, lalu bangkit berdiri dari posisi duduknya. Isyarat agar si pirang mengikutinya. Sementara sebelah alis Newt terangkat tinggi, gagal menebak rencana apa yang dimiliki Minho.

"Apa ini?" Satu pertanyaan terlontar. Newt masih menempel pada sofa, sementara Minho berdiri dan menggenggam tangannya, berusaha menarik si pirang ikut bersamanya.

"Oh, Newt." Minho memutar bola matanya dramatis. " _Come on, let's go and play.._ " Dinyanyikan. Meniru nada _Princess_ Anna milik Disney.

" _Play_?" Newt mengernyit bingung. Ada segelincir kecurigaan dan perasaan buruk yang datang merayap dalam hatinya.

Sepasang mata sabit itu menatap Newt fokus, lengkap dengan gelingan jahil. Satu seringai terpoles lebar. Newt benar-benar punya firasat tak enak jika sudah melihat wajah yang seperti itu. Newt menelan ludah dramatis, berusaha tetap memasang wajah tenang. Minho membuka mulutnya, berucap dengan gerakan lambat. " _Yes, play. Come on babe, let's start our game.._ "

Newt merasa peran antagonisnya sudah luntur. Main dengan Minho pasti akan kembali merubah posisinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Soal mereka ingin main apa, silahkan berimajenasi sendiri-sendiri ehehe.

Sebenarnya ini terinspirasi dari pengalaman pribadi. Ampun, ingetnya aja pengen nangis darah, itu konyol, sumpah. Jadi, dulu waktu kecil saya pernah ngumpetin kunci motor bapak. Serumah kelabakan, saya malah asyik nonton Power Rangers :v Siangnya, baru tuh saya balikin kuncinya sambil nyengir polos. Tapi nggak dimarahin, malah pada ketawa. Saking bingungnya mau bilang apa kali. _Well_ , saat itu saya cuma mau Bapake di rumah pada hari Minggu, anak kecil itu sederhana bukan?

Omong-omong, sebelumnya saya bikin Minho sama Newt sengsara, nih kali ini saya bikin mereka bahagia wkwkwk. Makasih setulus hati anak kecil buat yang udah terlanjur baca, sempatkan review yaa ^^


End file.
